A Team is a Family
by superherowarrior
Summary: This are moments in the lifes of our young heroes when the season one team acts like a family. This will become a collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Day

**This fanfiction is a collection of one-shots that are of the team acting like they are a family.**

 **Chapter Summery: After several horrible rainy days this is what the season one team ends up doing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Monopoly or anything else I might have mentioned in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Rainy Day

Wally's POV

* * *

It was a rainy day here in Happy Harbor and there was also horrible weather in Central City. I could have ran to a different city but I really didn't want to do that right now. So here I was bored stuck up in the mountain.

We were all up here and the only chances to get out of here were the rain clearing up which seemed doubtful cause it was really heavy currently or getting a mission which was even less likely as we had one only 3 days ago.

Robin was doing something on his computer. He was most likely working on security or doing some hacking for Batman. Artemis was practicing archery in the training room, not that she needed it. M'gann was baking more of her cookies which if the pattern continued they would be brunt. Conner was watching static on the TV again and Kaldar was reading a book.

While all of that was happening I was pacing the room in super-speed. Yep, I definitely had cabin fever.

"Dude, I know this isn't astorous in the least but could you stop pacing it is really distracting." Robin asked me as he looked up from the holographic computer screen.

I stopped at his request and sat in an unoccupied seat. " I'm bored." I stated to the room.

"We know." Everyone in the room said in differing levels of frustration. Was my pacing really all that showing of my complete and utter boredom?

It had been raining for several days and we all had been getting bored with doing indoor activities.

Wait, we had yet to do "rainy day" activity's. These were the things that Dick, Roy and I would do when we were bored and not allowed to do something fun. It had been awhile since we had done them it was more when we were all younger. These were what people normally did on a rainy day hence the name.

"Going to get something." I muttered to myself as I left to mountain by using the zeta beams to head to Central city and got the things we would need for these activities.

I went back to the mountain quickly after obtaining the needed supplies for this.

Artemis had entered the main room. She had finished her practicing. Everyone else was the way they were when I had left a minute ago. Did they not even wonder where I had gone to?

I laid the things out and I caught Robin's eye to tell him my plan. He understood what I was planning as he stopped working on whatever he was doing and came over across the room and helped me set them all out.

"Hey guys, do you want to play some games!" I called over to the rest of the team. I was excited to do this again, I really should do this more.

"What type of games Wally?" Artemis questioned me cautiously not wanting to get stuck in something she would regret.

"Monopoly first, than some card games then maybe some other stuff if we can get to it." I explained to her but I looked at Robin when I said that last bit. I could not get those supplies, only he could obtain those.

"I can probably get it." Robin replied and I knew that we would get the final piece of the rainy day equation.

* * *

I had managed to get M'gann, Conner and Kaldar to at least try playing monopoly with Robin's help through the argument of them have never played the game before. After that we had to put pressure Artemis for her to play with us.

We spent the next few hours playing monopoly before anyone managed to go bankrupt. It was Artemis who had been wasting her money on any and every property so that she would no longer be in the game. She does not know the code of rainy day playing, clearly.

Artemis had started to get up after losing all of her money was yelled at by myself and Robin. It was horrible game code to leave a game of monopoly before you have a winner.

We told her she had agreed to play and she was to watch the rest of the game. It had taken a few arrows from her and some bat-a-rangs from Robin but she did stay to watch although she was clearly bored.

I got out next as I was not smart with what I bought and saved. "Dude, could you go and get that other thing?" Robin asked me to go and fetch it but it was more than a little dangerous for me even with my speed.

"You sure, Bats would allow me to go and get them? I like them but I also really love living. You know the no metas in Gotham rule." I asked him to make sure it was okay.

"Good point, Wally." Robin said to me.

He then took his bat-communicator as I called it. "Robin to Batman, Kid Flash will be in Gotham for a few minutes. Yes, I know the no metahumans in the city but He's faster and the team is in a situation which Agent A's cookies are needed. Yes, the rainy day stuff. Thanks." Robin finished his request over his communicator.

I went to Gotham and picked up a container filled with Alfred's cookies. I really want to know how Alfred knows exactly what will be needed and when cause we hadn't mentioned it to him earlier and this were fresh cookies.

When I got back it appeared that Conner had been bankrupt while I had left and M'gann had gone into the kitchen to get her now brunt cookies.

We spent the rest of the evening finishing the game and eating Alfred's cookies. They were amazing as they always were.

M'gann after awhile had gone out and it was only Robin and Kaldar left in the game and they both looked like it would still take awhile.

We all started to fall asleep watching the boringness the game now had with nothing new happening.

When I awoke from my sleep I noticed that Barry was carrying me to bed with a camera under one arm most likely with embarrassing photographs.

I looked around the room almost everyone's mentor was doing something similar with their mentee's. At least I wasn't alone in the embarrassment that I knew that I would soon be subjected to.

I smiled despite the rain it had been a pretty good day. It has been so long since a day like this with Roy and Dick I had almost forgotten what having siblings is like. This is what family is for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Time Part One

**Thanks to everyone that has favorited or followed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything else I mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Christmas Time Part One

Wally's POV

* * *

It was the Christmas time of the year and it had always been my favorite holiday since I was a kid since we had a feast and presents. Who does not love that!? That is like everything a teenager or kid could ever want all in one day.

I certainly did and this year was going to be the best ever at least it would be if the team also celebrated it, you never know what they will or will not want to celebrate. They might not celebrate Christmas or celebrate it in a different way as Uncle Barry had pointed out to me.

I really did not want to think about that but I would know soon. I thought about as I ran from the zeta tube and into the living room where the team was. I had sent them all texts that there was a meeting for for the team after school and had not given any of them anymore information.

Robin was sitting on the couch while doing something on that computer on his gloves with a bemused expression on his face as he saw me enter the room. It was as if he were here to see what I was going to do with the meeting that I had called them for.

Artemis was standing and sending a look that told me really with it. She probably knew why and what I wanted from this meeting. Gulp, I hope that will not make her not support me doing this since I really do want to do it.

Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad looked totally confused on what the meeting was for since we had not had any missions in a couple of weeks and had not done anything to get us in trouble with our mentors or the justice league.

It made sense that they would have no idea what was going on because they had next to no idea about earth culture and it was only the first of December so the papers and TV were not so filled with Christmas stuff yet but soon would be.

"I want us to celebrate Christmas together at the mountain or at least come by for a bit if we are allowed to. After we celebrate with our families cause that is important too." I explained my idea to them hoping that they would not laugh at me and my idea.

"Of course, dude! Why do you even need to ask? I'll come by in the afternoon after I celebrate it in the morning. That was nothing to be nervous over. It will back Christmastime even more astrous to spend with you guys." Robin responded immediately with a whole lot of excitement in his voice.

"What is this Christmas that you speak of?" Miss Martian asked me the expected question from her. I would have to explain it to her before she, Superboy and Aqualad would join in. But how detailed of an explanation should I use to explain it to them.

"It is a holiday on the 25th of this month. It is celebrated differently by different people. It is one of the three winter holidays and the most common and over influenced by the media but that is the way we celebrate it now." Robin started with being technical about the holiday.

I could tell that Miss Martian and Aqualad were confused. Maybe cadmus had taught Superboy something similar. I needed to intervene or they would be too confused to celebrate it.

"On Christmas people spend time with their families, exchange presents and at least my family has a Christmas feast. Plus people do things in preparation such as decorate a pine tree and make treats, and have parties." I explained what people did on Christmas and around Christmas.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful earth holiday to celebrate! I'd love to celebrate it! What about you Conner would you like to celebrate this Christmas?" Miss Martian asked Superboy after agreeing to it, one less person to get to agree with it.

* * *

They all agreed it had taken some convincing for Aqualad and Artemis but I had done it and we just needed to get permission from our mentors in the justice league so I was racing to get some pizzas from a pizzeria in Italy since I know it was his favorite.

I wanted to be really kind to Uncle Barry so that he would say that I could spend time on Christmas with the team. I think that he would approve but it was better to make sure because I really really wanted to do this.

"Hi, Uncle Barry, I brought some pizza from that Italian place you really like." I told him as I placed the five boxes next to where he was sitting. He instantly grabbed and started to eat a slice of the pizza.

"What do you want Wally?" Uncle Barry asked me with a bit weariness in his voice as he asked me what I wanted. Maybe I should have gotten more food for him or done some chores around the house. Maybe he was going to say no.

"I was maybe kinda wondering if I could visit the team sometime after our Christmas celebration." I asked him very quickly to get it over with. It would have been impossible to tell I had said anything to anyone else but he understood me fine.

"Wally you do know that you do not need to bring me food to get what you want and of course I will let you go. Friends create a different family so you should spend some time with them. Also Iris will lecture you if she catches you using super speed in front of the neighbors" Uncle Barry told me and I was excited that I would get to do this.

Hopefully the rest of the team's mentors would also agree to let us do this or else it might just be me celebrating and that would get lonely very, very quickly and that was something that I really didn't want.

* * *

We had all agreed to ask our mentor's by this point and were going to share what were the verdicts that we had gotten but the other's might be bad news and not like mine in the slightest so I prepped myself for the worst.

I ran into the mountain, I had been so nervous that I had ran the whole way instead of using the zeta beams. What if they couldn't also do this and I was the only one?

Everyone on the team was seated in the living room like area waiting for me to arrive. I had super-speed how was I the last one to arrive for this? None of them looked dreary that might be good but no one looked as hopeful as I felt.

"Guys, Flash told me that it was fine if I came here in the afternoon on Christmas as long as I spend the morning with the family." I told them trying really hard to say it in an understandable speed.

"Conner and I basically live here so we will be here if we are allowed to celebrate the holiday or not and my uncle doesn't celebrate the holiday so we will be here for Christmas." M'gann told us about her and Superboy's situation.

"I will not be required in Atlantis during that time. I will be able to celebrate this Christmas with you." Kaldar told us. Yes, only Dick and Artemis had not claimed that they could come.

"Well, Wally Batman told me I could come over after I attend everything at home with the family." Dick told me. I smiled even wider there was just one more yes that we needed.

"I can come Wally." Artemis told me while exasperated at my questioning look that I was giving her. She was able to come, that meant that all of us would be able to come.

They were all coming so we were going to have Christmas! It was really going to happen!

I met all of their eyes and saw that everyone but Artemis's eyes were excited for the 25th to come.


	3. Chapter 3: The Easter Egg Hunts

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, favorited or followed this story.**

 **Chapter Summery: It is Easter and the team gets to celebrate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 3: The Easter Egg Hunts**

 **3rd Person POV**

* * *

The six teenagers awoke on Easter morning for an early morning training session. It was normal for the speedster to complain but the rest of the team was complaining about it this time as well.

They all had plans for the morning.

Robin wanted to have an egg hunt with his younger brothers. He wanted to show Damian what an Easter egg hunt was. He knew Bruce wouldn't do it.

Kid Flash wanted to do the egg hunt at his house the morning and then have the family Easter dinner. He really would've preferred a lot compared to having a training session.

Aqualad didn't have plans for the day himself but knew his teammates had plans and was hoping for a day of rest and relaxation. That was not to be though.

Superboy was planning to go to a local egg hunt at a park with Miss Martian then to go on a date for dinner.

Artemis was looking to head out to Gotham to visit her mother and have a nice meal before studying for school so she might keep the scholarship for her remaining years in high school.

Miss Martian wanted to do the egg hunt at the park. She had heard it was a fun thing on earth to do. She also had a date with Superboy this evening to get ready for.

None of them really wanted a training session on Easter. They stayed at the mountain and woke up early for the time they had been told.

They were surprised to find Black Carney with Batman and surprizely Doctor Fate standing in the room with 6 glowing portals.

"There is a egg hunt for each of you behind one of this portals." Black Carney explained the Easter themed training session to the teenagers.

Robin entered the red and black portal. Kid Flash entered the yellow and red portal. Aqualad entered the blue portal. Superboy entered the red and blue portal. Artemis entered the green portal. Miss Martian entered the green portal.

They would each find a themed area that was different for each of them and instructions for a egg hunt.

It would have been too easy and simple to hide eggs around the mountain. Kid Flash could have gotten them all due to his speed and if they worked really hard to hide them Robin would get them all.

For Robin to get his eggs he had to follow clues that led him to each of his 40 eggs. For Kid Flash they were hidden all over the world in this imaginary landscape. Aqualad's were all underwater with guards around each of them. Artemis had to shoot down a capsule get each of her eggs. Superboy's and Miss Martian's weren't hid all that hard as they had no idea what egg hunts were.

It was hours later when they all had left the fake worlds. It was Kid Flash who had, had to run around and search the world several times. They all had 40 eggs with their favorite type of candy.

They spent the rest of the day talking and they missed all of their plans but that was completely fine with them. Today was a fun relaxing day after all. There was no need to be stressed about anything.

When they went to there rooms that night they would find a themed Easter basket from their mentor.


End file.
